The present invention relates, in general, to a system and a method for presenting recommended keywords upon using a search service and, more particularly, to a system and a method for gradationally presenting multiple recommended keywords associated with a keyword according to a semantic depth structure with regard to the keyword inputted in a search window upon carrying out a search.
Generally, a search service system intended for providing search services provides a user with search results (for example, websites including a search word, articles including the search word, images having file names including the search word and the like) corresponding to a search word when the search word (or a keyword or a query) is inputted by the user.
In particular, when receiving a search request from the user, recent search service systems carry out an integrated search according to the search request and provides the user with results of the integrated search which are arranged in order of regular search channels.
Also, according to the development of an associated model-based keyword providing technology which provides keywords associated with a keyword inputted by a user as well as information regarding the inputted keyword, as a conventional art, there is a method of providing keywords mainly inputted by users as associated keywords regarding specific keywords which have been inputted by the users. Also, there is a method of providing, as associated keywords, words having high association with keywords inputted by the users after measuring the association between words based on documents present on the web such as webpages and saving the words having a high association with regard to a specific word.
An associated model refers to a modeling data structure based on an associated relation between words, and a representative example thereof is an ontology. Ontology refers to the subject of existence in a specific area of knowledge and a work model of an interaction between objects, and an ontological approach hierarchically expresses words related to a specific domain according to a certain inference rule. That is, the ontology of a word may refer to collection of the concepts of objects, events, relations and the like defined in a specific natural language in order to create vocabularies agreed upon for information interchange. The ontology of a word enables web-based knowledge processing or knowledge sharing and reuse among application programs.
In general, a conventional portal site and a search site have been provided with a keyword presenting function via the auto complete of input keywords in order to provide search convenience. This function is intended to show many keywords containing an inputted keyword via an expanding menu, even when a user inputs only a part of the keyword. The associated keywords are presented in order of similarity and frequency. This function is advantageous in that search users can select their desired keywords from among multiple keywords presented by a search apparatus even though the search users know only a part of the keyword required by each of them, and an input time for the keyword can be reduced, thereby providing the users with search convenience.
However, the first conventional art is intended to simply show user search patterns by simply exposing keywords which have been continuously frequently searched, and the second conventional art is intended to simply provide the user with keywords having a high association with an inputted keyword based on association between words. Thus, these conventional arts only simply provide other keywords related to the keyword inputted by the user and substantially have a limit in providing keywords according to various issues which may be derived from the corresponding keyword.
Also, according to the function of auto complete of the keywords, since only keywords containing a word inputted by the search user are presented, it is problematic in that keywords consistent with a purport of the search intended by the search user are neither secured nor presented when the inputted keyword is different from a keyword having a concept actually required by the search user with respect to the constitution of the word thereof.